Runo Misaki
is one of the protagonists in the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Runo is a Haos battler. Runo is a tomboy who is not your typical pre-teen girl. She loves playing Bakugan with the boys. Runo is always arguing with Dan since they are rivals. She has a close bond with her Guardian Bakugan, Haos Tigrerra, who is very obedient to her and powerful in battle. Tigrerra later evolves in to Blade Tigrerra. One of the things she hates the most is when people believe they're better at brawling then her, just because she is a girl. She loses a lot of her Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, to a point were she almost quit the game but she then decided not to. She helps her parents run their family business, and when Alice comes to visit, she helps Runo's family with their restaurant, which leads to Runo becoming jealous as boys came just to see her. She has a crush on Dan, but won't admit it. Even so, when Dan is acting inappropriately, Runo does not hesitate to take out her anger on him. She reached 6th in the rankings. When she arrives at the Doom Dimension and is being tested by Lars Lion she uses a younger, illusionary Dan to brawl with Runo. It took Runo a while to realize that it was Dan since this was the first kid Runo met when she moved here but she never found out his name. She learned through this that she needed to listen to her friends more and not to be so stubborn, which made Tigrerra evolve into Blade Tigrerra and defeat her. At the moment, Runo, ranked sixth, battled Dan to help Drago further evolve. Shun was originally going to battle him before but Tigrerra wanted to brawl Drago first, to which everyone was okay with. When The Brawlers were in Vestroia, Runo, Dan, and Julie were challenged to a race to the gate to the next world by the Haos-Sub Terra hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Julie and Runo stayed behind in the race to slow down the hybrids so [Dan could win the race since Drago was the strongest Bakugan they had. She and Tigrerra were then able to defeat Rabeeder by using Velocity Fang. At the end of the series, she and Dan are seen on a date. During this date, she and Dan changed clothes. She is seen wearing a white and slightly pink dress. Also, she wears her hair out and wearing a cream-colored french hat. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia episode 1, she sees Drago, but is left behind along with Julie when Drago tricks them into turning around while he and Dan went to New Vestroia. Runo gets angrier and angrier by the day as Dan never returns. So in episode 10 (Surprise Visitor), she blows it and heads over to Moscow with Julie to meet up with Alice and go through the gate to New Vestroia. Although she did so, the process was incomplete, sending Runo to New Vestroia, but leaving her without a physical body. When Dan, Runo, Baron and Mira go through the portal to Earth, Spectra, Gus and Lync follow them. Spectra proceeds to kidnap Runo, only to give her back to Dan, having kidnapped her to make Dan follow him. In the second season when Mira returns Mira gave her, Julie, and Alice Gauntlets. Also she comes back in episode 34 to make a comeback with Blade Tigrerra and battle against Mylene and Lync, Runo was able to defeat Lync but her and Mira were soon defeated by Mylene, having Magma Wilda lose the Subterra energy. Bakugan Runo is a Haos Battle Brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Tigrerra, a white tiger-like Bakugan. When Tigrerra evolved, she became Blade Tigrerra.Runo often attacks her enemies head-on, which is sometimes a problem.She rarely works with strategy, but when she does her enemies are in serious troble.Here are her bakugan: * Haos Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) ** Haos Blade Tigrerra (Evolved Guardian) * Haos Griffon * Haos Siege * Haos Saurus * Haos Tuskor * Haos Hynoid * Haos Juggernoid * Haos Robotallion * Haos Serpenoid * Haos Ravenoid * Haos Terrorclaw * Haos Manion * Haos Carlsnaut (rumored) Relationships Dan Kuso: Runo develops a crush on Dan, although initially all they would do is argue over everything. She showed a sign of this crush when Dan was sent to the Doom Dimension and Runo lay in her bed, still in a state of sadness that Dan was gone. Also, when Dan's mother asked where he is she runs away and starts crying. In an attempt to rescue Dan, she and the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers go to the Doom Dimension. Then as her test, she is forced to fight a younger version of Dan when they first met. When Runo admitted she loves Dan (In the English version she says "best friends forever".), Tigrerra was able to evolve into Blade Tigrerra. At the end the of the Bakugan series 1, Dan and Runo went out on a date. In the Bakugan New Vestroia series Dan and Runo are Boyfriend and Girlfriend and are dating (though when people ask they start to get embarrassed and deny it). It is also shown that Runo has a picture of Dan as her cellphone wallpaper. In episode 10 'Surprise Visitor' Dan misses Runo a lot and that can be showed when he tells Mira that "Runo used to say that too" and when Dan is talking to Shun he says, "Mira acts a lot like Runo". He becomes worried and depressed that Runo may get stuck between worlds forever and swears that he will save her and won't give up until he does. Dan and Runo have actually known each other when they were kids at age 6 as seen in the first season. Now Dan and Runo fight a lot and get to the point that they want to rip each others head off but they do care for each other. Runo's crush develops into true love and Dan is also in love with her (but won't admit to it), they show romantic moments between the two in a numerous amount of episodes in the first series of Bakugan. the start of the second series of Bakugan shows Dan and Runo together which was probably a date because Julie and Marucho were hiding in the bushes which states that they were spying on them on the whole time they were together. Also In episode 10 (Suprise visitor) Runo and Dan tried to hug each other but failed (due to the fact that Runo was trapped between both worlds and only half of her was there). Now all of the other brawlers know about the true feelings of Dan and Runo. Out of all the Bakugan brawlers Runo is usually partnered up with Dan in tag battles. Julie Makimoto: Runo has never liked Julie Makimoto who has been Dan Kuso's number one fan. Although they eventually grow to like each other and she usually goes to her when she is having problems with Dan. Alice Gehabich: Alice and Runo have a sister-like bond, and when Alice comes to their city Runo lets Alice stay with her and gives her a job at her parent's cafe, where eventually she gets jealous of the attention Alice is getting from the other customers because the boys think she's attractive. She also tries to console Alice when she finds out she is Masquerade, but to no avail as she flees back to Russia. Marucho Marukura: She and Marucho usually pair up to complete tasks that Dan either can't or does not want to do and they get along very well. Shun Kazami: Runo wants Dan and Shun to get along and stop fighting with each other. She has also noted that he is very good looking. [[Mira Clay|'Mira Clay']]: Mira and Runo both like Dan.This make Runo confused what to do about the Mira problem.They have been pair up in battle once when Runo wanted to prove that she is strong so they found Lync and Mylene, But they lost the battle and the Sub Terra energy. [[Baron Leltoy|'Baron Leltoy']]: When Runo sent Tigrerra to New Vestroia Baron found her and used her in battle a lot. Then when Baron battled Spectra, Blade Tigrerra blocked Nemus and she got taken and turned into a statue. Runo doesn't know about this yet. When Baron goes to Earth he is shown to have a little crush on Runo.Later when they go to Earth again he tell Runo that Gorem, Hydranoid,and Tigrerra aren't strong enough to battle the Vexos she gets mad at this. [[Ace Grit|'Ace Grit']]: Runo and Ace don't interact very much yet. Battles Gallery Runo_Screen.JPG Runo_&_Tigerra.JPG File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo Notes de:Runo es:Runo Misaki Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Top Ten